


Drabble Collection

by Sir-Snellby (Tokito_sempai)



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, BillDip, Dippercest, Drabbles, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster Falls AU, from tumblr, monster falls, more tags as i write these, pinescone, weee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokito_sempai/pseuds/Sir-Snellby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're the only one I can trust to do this

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr

Dipper lie on the lawn chiar atop the Mystery Shack’s roof,piles of empty Pitt cans crumpled and scattered,occasionally blowing in the subtle night breeze. His eyes drooped shut before snapping back open frantically. Nightmares had plagued him for days now, no doubt Bill’s doing. Dipper sat up,stretching his sore limbs before slowly rising to his feet.   
“I can’t do this anymore…” He mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through fluffy brown locks. It had been almost a week of long nights either filled with vivid night terrors or pouring over the journal. Whether he liked it or not Dipper would have to sleep eventually,and he knew Bill was still a threat. Who knew what would happen to him while he slept. 

What Dipper needed was a much needed sleep and someone to watch over him. 

Silently,he crept back into the bedroom he shared with Mabel. He stopped just before her sleeping form and sighed. Really it would be unfair to his sister if he just woke her up to let him sleep. And besides,Mabel was very prone to distractions and while he loved his sister with all of his heart he really didn’t think she would be someone to trust with this. Thinking for a moment,Stan’s old copy machine came to his mind. Dipper knew someone he could trust with everything,himself.  
Tiptoeing down the old staircase that lightly crept with each step he made his way to Stan’s office. Luckily Dipper’s Great Uncle was nowhere to be seen. Climbing onto the screen and pushing the button,soon a clone of himself was spat out. 

“Hey man I need your help with something.” Dipper said softly,climbing down from the machine. His clone grinned back at him. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Not a problem dude, I already know what’s up. And don’t worry I can totally handle it.” Tyrone replied, walking over to Dipper and looping an arm about his shoulders. Dipper gave his double a relieved smile as another wave of exhaustion came over him.

“Just wake me up if things start getting wierd or whatever.” He yawned. 

The two made their way back to the roof through the ladder in the gift shop. Dipper flopped into the lawn chair once more,eyelids shutting as soon as his back hit the plastic. He heard Tyrone chuckle but dismissed it. A weight settling next to him on the char did snap him back to semi-alertness, sitting up. Tyrone,now sitting on the chair, gently pushed him back down.

“Get some sleep man,you need it.” He whispered, taking off Dipper’s pine tree hat and setting it off to the side. “I’ll keep you safe.”  
Dipper just nodded,settling back down and shifting to a more comfortable position. A silence settled in,the sounds of a summer night filling the air. The two sat motionless until Dipper’s voice broke the silence with a quiet request.

“Do you want to lay down?” He asked,voice barely audible over the sounds of crickets and various night critters. Tyrone didn’t reply,but quickly settled next to Dipper in the slim chair. 

Cheeks flushing a muted pink,Tyrone tried to take up as little space as possible. “I don’t really fit dude.” He laughed,tucking his arms against his sides. 

“Then maybe could we…?” The original trailed off,scooting closer. “If you want?”   
Realizing what Dipper meant,Tyrone loosely draped his arms around the other. Dipper sighed contently in response,tucking his head under Tyrone’s chin and curling up. 

“Better?” He asked,running his fingers through Dipper’s messy hair,who only nodded in respone with a sleepy grunt.


	2. I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> billdip for anon

It started with the gifts. Dipper would fall asleep and wake up with a random object gently placed in his lap or on the table next to his bed. And Dipper knew that they could undoubtedly be from Bill because they were all gross,horrifying,or both. Teeth,bones,dismembered bits of creatures and animals, and today a human heart. Dipper woke the whole house with his screams,Stan rushed upstairs with a speed of someone half his age and Mabel threw the thing out of the window.

Yup,he definitely needed to talk to Bill about this.

“I’m going into the woods for a while.” Dipper announced as he descended the stairs. Grunkle Stan and Mabel were playing cards at the table. 

“Have fun bro-bro,just don’t get eaten!” Mabel laughed,shifting in her chair to face him. Stan grunted in agreement,focused on the game at hand.

“Hopefully I can get Bill to stop leaving things in my bed.” Dipper said, opening the side door and walking outside and heading into the pine forest.  
When he reached a sizable clearing he set his backpack down and retrieved candles and of course the journal. He laid out the candles and properly prepared the summoning sign. Just as he began to chant the summoning spell,the candles turned blue before burning out. From the wisps of smoke formed a man,but obviously Bill at the same time. One eye was exposed,the other covered by an eye patch. Before Dipper could speak the demon lunged at him with a shout.

“You!” the demon screamed,roughly grabbing Dipper by the shirt and slamming him against a tree. “What did you do?!” His voice was devoid of any of it’s usual chipper tone,deeper and full of an uncharacteristic fury.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Dipper shouted back,trying to wrench the demon’s grip from his collar. Bill’s eye flashed dangerously.

“Don’t play games with me.” Bill snarled. “This has to be your fault.” Dipper squirmed in Bill’s tight grip.

“What is your problem man?” It was Dipper’s turn to shout now. “I haven’t done anything to you,I thought you were supposed to be all powerful!” Bill recoiled as if he were hit, anger fading away. He gently shook and if Dipper didn’t know better he would think the demon was about to cry.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Bill said,voice barely above a whisper.   
Dipper felt as if he were punched in the gut. Bill,a demon,the demon that had been tormenting him, was in love with him.

“Bill?” Dipper said,taking a step toward him. The demon backed away,eye flashing again.

“Stay away from me, I don’t know what you did to me but I don’t want you anywhere near me.” Bill whispered harshly. Dipper slowly walked towards him and sat down. 

“If it makes you feel any better you can come visit me in my dreams or whatever.” Dipper sighed,not entirely sure where he was going with that statement. “I can’t really promise anything,but if you want you can stop by.”

Bill uncurled a bit,slowly extending his hand for a shake. He looked lost and sad and Dipper’s gut twisted at the sight. Bill was annoying when he was his usual self,but like this he was pathetic and it made Dipper feel terrible. He took Bill’s hand in his own,gently shaking. He didn’t let go after that,bringing their entwined fingers down to rest in the grass. Bill’s thumb gently rubbed the back of his hand and Dipper gave him a small smile. Bill glared at him in response and Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at the almost childish expression.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	3. If you die I'm gonna kill you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For bipolar-berry-crunch on tumblr!

If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” Wirt whispered harshly through clenched teeth. Dipper lay in his arms bloody and broken, torn by some monster native to the woods. “I’ll bring you to life and kill you… There’s a spell-a spell in that journal of yours right?” His voice cracked. “A spell to bring you back to life so I can kill you again.” Wirt broke down,his body shuddered with soft broken sobs. Tears spilled from tired eyes and onto Dipper’s blood-caked face. It remained as lifeless and pale. Wirt gently brushed the hair out of Dipper’s face and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. Not so much as a stir was given in response.

When Wirt opened his eyes,he was greeted to a monochromatic forest and braced himself. Surely enough the dream demon appeared. He said nothing at first,simply brushing past Wirt and examining Dipper’s condition. His eye narrowed.

“C'mon Pine Tree,up and at ‘em!” Bill chirped,bonking Dipper over the head with his cane a few times. When no response came,he turned to Wirt, an uncharacteristically serious demeanor taking over. “Look kid I’m gonna be brief here,"he began,resting on his cane. "Pine Tree’s not long for the world of the living and trust me the spell in that journal will only make him a brain-eating zombie.”

Wirt blanched. “I-isn’t there something you can do?” He exclaimed,looking between the demon and Dipper. “you’re a demon,you should be able to fix this!”

“That’s where I come in.” Bill said,hovering closer to Wirt. “I’ll fix Pine Tree good as new but you’ll owe me a favor down the line.” His small hand burst into blue flame,extending toward Wirt. “Whaddaya say,cone hat?”

Wirt chewed his lip,quickly trying to weigh his options. Owing a favor to a demon down the line was not a position he wanted himself in. But Dipper meant more to him than anything else and Wirt seriously doubted that there was any other options.

“Deal.” He said firmly,grabbing Bill’s hand and cringing as the blue flames licked up his arm. The flame traveled from his own body and kept to Dipper’s and in a flash of light he appeared just the same as before he left: totally and completely unharmed. His eyes fluttered open and Wirt rushed to him,wrapped Dipper in a tight hug. “Never scare me like that again.” Wirt whispered hoarsely into Dipper’s shoulder,tears streaming from his eyes once more. Dipper brought an uneasy hand to Wirt’s hair,threading his fingers through the brown locks.

“Y-yeah..” Was all he could manage to say,staring a triangular demon in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my phone so please forgive me if the formatting is terrible.


	4. I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsterfalls billdip for an anon

Mabel sat in a tub of water in the middle of the living room floor. Spread across the carpet were photographs,small tokens,and other mementos of the summer o far. She even plucked one of her scales and a bit of Dipper's fur to place in her scrapbook. Bill was perched on the arm of the chair,adding a few words of input every so often as he watched Mabel work.

  
Dipper descended the stairs,face buried in the journal searching for a way to break the curse that had transformed the town's population and return Gravity Falls to normal. At least as normal as possible.

"Oooh,would you look at this one!" Bill suddenly exclaimed,springing from his seat and snatching a photograph from the floor. "Isn't that something." He hummed,looking over the picture with a wide grin. "I like the way you look in this Pine Tree." He relaxed back into the cushions of the chair.

"What?" Dipper said cautiously, walking over to Bill and peeking at the photo. He was confused at first as to why Bill found it so amusing until his eyes fell on his own face. Dipper was looking at Bill,and looking way too interested in the demon as far as he was concerned.

"Give me that!" He snapped,trying to snatch the picture from the others grip. Bill smiled,dangling it out of the ceruvitaur's reach.

"Aw,c'mon you really think I didn't know about this?" He winked at Dipper,smug grin not leaving his face for a moment. The demon leaned closer,allowing Dipper to take the photograph from him this time. "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Dipper's ears folded back and he felt his face heat up from embarrassment. "I-I don't know what you're talking about.." He mumbled,backing away from Bill.

"Here's another one!" Mabel spoke up from her spot on the floor,holding up another picture. "You're totally gawking at him in this one too." She laughed.

"You two are literally the worst." Dipper huffed,stomping his way back upstairs and burying his face in  the journal once more. This was the last time he was ever going to hang out with both of them at the same time,that was for sure.


	5. "Can I kiss you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinescone for anon!

“Can I kiss you?”

The words hung in the cool night air, the two teens sitting on the Mystery Shack's roof with a silence settling between them.   
The silent request was on Wirt's part, said barely above a whisper as Dipper's head rested on his shoulder. He had shot up then, an alarmed look on his face just barely hinted with a tint of blush. Dipper just barely shifted where he was sitting, gripping the soda can tight in his hand before nodding. It was just a simple dip of the head, he bit his lip softly before settling closer to Wirt. Apprehension bubbled in Wirt's stomach as his nerves quickly began to settle in.

"You don't-" 

"No I want you to." Dipper said firmly, slowly looping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Wirt's heart pounded in his ears as his eyes fluttered shut and leaned forward. His lips were just barely parted, slowly descending on Dipper's own when Wirt felt the other push up and capture his lips in a chaste kiss. It was brief, soft, and gentle. Dipper pulled back with a sheepish grin. "You were too slow," He mumbled with a small laugh, blush darkening his cheeks. Wirt gently threaded his fingers into Dipper's thick hair and smiled down at him before pressing their lips together once more. 

"Better?" Wirt asked, breaking the kiss.

"Much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noooo my Wirt feels ooc. I really need to watch otgw again.


End file.
